


A Perspective(the line and everything in between)

by WizardSandwich



Series: In Space, There Are No Gods To Which You Pray [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Introspective i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: A year in space changes things.





	A Perspective(the line and everything in between)

A year in space changes things.

He’s not the bitter kid he was when he got there, onto this station named after the god whose junkyard led to his sister’s death. He doesn’t feel the need to try to escape that he did before because he knows that none of his efforts will work and that Jason’s life is on the line. He also knows that if this wasn’t his destiny, his father and the Fates would have stopped Cutter long before he tried to capture Jason.

Minkowski no longer questions his position on her crew. She still treats him like he’s fragile and he almost appreciates, because he’s never had a mother figure before. It’s also better than the authority figure-like annoyance she had held for him being on her crew in the first place, when she thought that he should have been on Earth and making friends and being a kid. If only she knew that he grew up to fast.

Hilbert treats him like he isn’t there most of the time but when he and Nico are in the same room, his eyes seem drawn to him the way a child stares at something particularly new and interesting. It’s like he’s waiting for something, like Nico is an interesting experiment that he can’t get enough of. It makes Nico wonder if he knows and what he knows because his eyes are cold and his soul feels tainted in a way that Nico has rarely seen. Nico almost suspects that Hilbert might be waiting for Nico to drop dead so he can dissect him, but he also knows that he hopes otherwise because then his experiment will end.

Despite Hilbert, Nico is the most wary of Hera. She’s named after the goddess that has been a catalyst of so many demigod problems. He thinks that Cutter might have done that on purpose. Hera, above all else, is a machine, lines of code put together by someone who knew what they were doing. And Nico may not understand people but he doesn’t understand machines more. Hera’s sentience scares him more than he’d like to admit and sometimes it almost feels like she has a soul before the feeling fades away. He’s from the 1940s when computers were huge and when the dream of AIs were lost in science fiction books that Nico was never interested in and when all he knew was a fear of war.

Eiffel, though, is solace. The thought almost makes him cry because he reminds Nico of Jason and Percy and Frank and Leo and any good figure in his life. He makes pop culture reference that Nico doesn’t understand and ruffles his hair and teaches him about subjects he doesn’t understand because Nico stopped school when he was ten and he sometimes gets stumped with math and English and history. He smiles brightly with him and treats him like he imagines an older brother would or maybe even a truly good father. Nico wonders if Eiffel has someone he cares for like this back on Earth and he hopes that they’re okay without him.

The header of the mission, the star, Wolf 359, is red and desolate. To Nico it almost feels different than all of the other stars that are out there, but he wouldn’t know. His father isn’t a god related to the sky and he doubts that the gods even have any thread of jurisdiction this far away from Earth.

He’s learned to ignore the star but the feeling of death still lingers around the station. He wonders what happened here before them. Before Eiffel and Minkowski and Hilbert and Hera. It always sends chills down his spine when he feels the misery of the lingering spirits who don’t want to speak.


End file.
